I'll Be Your Canary
by Rai and Key
Summary: [TyKa MaRe] [Former Bewitched] Kai and his partner Rei have to go on a daring quest for the heir's to Dragoon and Draciel, who want nothing to do with them...Which leads to plan B, Kidnapping.
1. 0, Introductions and Such

Rai:...This..is...REION! HA! I'VE RETURNED!

Ari: -.- I think they get the point.

Rai: -loudcough- Course they do...Seeing as how every _must_ be missing me and Key (Kaikao), we're here, once again after our long awaited absence, to start back with our fanfiction. Though, this is our new somewhat fic, so we must talk about our fic. xD Now, on with the show!

Bun Bun:...You mean the fic?

Rai: 'Course I mean the fic! -Pouts for no gosh darn reason- Anywho, this is actually "Bewitched" our formal fic, but we changed and "iffed" it a bit, plus giving Tyson, Max, Kai, and Rei hot new outfits. And I, Rai, have drew them! They should be up in the profile soon. -Is supposed to be in bed but wants to enter the first chapter in-

Ari: This **isn't** a chapter, it's called "Chapter 0" for introductions, disclaimers, and other such things.

Rai: Exactly, on with the show!

Bun Bun:..The fic.

Rai: Same thing.

**.:.Disclaimer.:.**

(This is for the **WHOLE** fic, so listen up peeps.)

Rai (Reion) or Key (Kaikao) do not own anything. They don't own the following...

-Beyblade

-Kei

-TKE (They would love to though. Kudo's to TKE!)

-ANYTHING NOT MENTIONED BUT SHOULD BE

So, no sueing these two...they own nothing.

**.:.Warnings.:.**

This fic shall contain the following...

-Violence (Heck ya! No AU fic without some good 'ol fashion hands on violence)

-Romance (You better believe it)

-Language (Who doesn't love the cursing and naughty talk?)

-Plant Sex (...You'll see further on. I'll have you know this is **not** my idea...It's Key's.)

-Sexual Attention

-Lime / Lemons (A bit later in the fic)

-Kei-goodness

-_May_ contain Makato and Gou (Tyson and Kai's sons) near the end of the fic, still thinking about it though.

-One HELL of an ending. (Yes, I have it all planned out...now just to write it. xD)

-Angst (Plenty much)

**.:.Rating.:.**

As you can see, this is rated "M" for matureness. Main reason is because of the heavy SEX scene, so hot it'll make your freezer melt. (Ha! Fear the corny sentence!) Also it's "M" for the plant sex (Which I'll add in again...**IT'S KEY'S IDEA**!), violence, language, sexual attention, and other reasons.

**.:.Characters.:.**

**Tyson**; Heir to Dragoon. He has a facination of the world around him and wants to leave Dragoon for good. He has a hidden power like most heir's do, but refuses to wield it because he wants nothing to do with the kingdom. He, like all heir's, fall under the "Heir Tribute". (Heir Tribute will be explained in the fic) Tyson lives with his mother; his father and other relatives are dead. His mother cares for him but he refuses her caring because she keeps him locked in the castle. Tyson sees Kai as a way to escape Dragoon, little does he know how his life will be turning out and about.

**Kai**; The best theif around. Though he may be the best thief, his boss is in command. Kai's one of those grouchy ones in the morning and slowly progressess to a gentle mood, but still grouchy at the same time. His past was erased and he knows nothing about it, all he knows he's from the land of Dranzer because his eyes tell all. Kai's angered easily, but sweet talking usually calms him down. He hates the mission of kidnapping the heir to Dragoon, but goes along with it.

**Max**; Heir to Draciel and Tyson's best friend. While Tyson dwells on the past, Max looks forward to the future. He's a hyper active child and can't wait to see the world, though he doesn't get mad when his father tells him never to leave the castle. In the beginning, Max is visiting Tyson for a party Dragoon is upholding. Max seems to like being and heir, but greatly hates the "Heir Tribute". He protects Tyson a bit, but he's an easy taken down child that struggles to the end.

**Rei**; Founded on the land of Drigger, Rei helps Kai out with thieving. He's second best for his neko-jin skills and uses them well. Rei looks up to Kai as Kai is practically his best friend. Rei adores Tala as a younger brother, though Tala always seems to pick on him and Kai about nonsence. Rei's heart is full of warmth and care, though, at first, he doesn't show that to Max or Tyson, but soon Rei will notice a giant change when the fic progressess.

**Tala, Bryan, Enrique, Oliver**; Thieving group that Kai and Rei belong to. Throughout the fic, they'll help out in their own ways and be helped as well. They're not like normal thieves who just want money and treasure, but kind ones that set out on a journey to help out the heir's of Dragoon and Draciel.

**Kei**; Not much in known about this...boy. He's Kai's brother and holds a small part in Kai's memories and tries not to remember his own past. He also believes that Tyson looks much like his deceased lover, Takao. Kei can be seen throughout the fic protecting and or flirting with Tyson.

**Hooded Man**; This man is seen a bit through the fic but will, soon, show up on who he is. He's basically a blast into the past for the entire group.

**Boris**; Captain controlling the city of Wolborg. He plans on kidnapping Max and Tyson, but keeping Max as his prize while handing Tyson over to someone else. He used to be Tala's master but soon gave Tala over to the theives when he became bored with Tala. He tries at nothing to get Max and Tyson, though mostly Max.

**.:.Pairings.:.**

Good Pairings (Meaning, the "main" pairings)

-TyKa; TysonxKai

-MaRe; MaxxRei

-TaBr; TalaxBryan

-OlEn; OliverxEnrique

Bad Pairings (The..well...the "bad" pairings)

-MaBo; MaxxBoris

-TaMi; TalaxMichael

-Tyson?; (Secret Bad / Weird Pairing)

**.:.End Of Chapter O.:.**

Rai: Yep...the introduction stuff.

Ari: It's boring...

Rai: T.T I know. I lack humor. Anywho, first chapter should be up. Second one will be up soon enough. I'll _try_ to post once a week, but I can't promise anything. Everyone should know me...I'm lazy! Also, Key and me split up the fics. I'm working on this one and this one alone while Key works on the one he's working on. (Can't tell, it's a secret. x3) I hope you enjoy the fic, it'll be somewhat similar to "Bewitched" but longer, more details, and it's spiffed up.

Bun Bun: Enjoy your reading! Don't forget to check out the art in Rai's and Key's profile.


	2. I, Planning The Tide

**.:.Chapter I - Planning The Tide.:.**

Light elegant midnight blue hair seemed to wave in the wind as his stormy eyes locked onto the outside world and it's contents. He was never able to travel outside the castle gates...there had been an accident awhile back because of him leaving the castle grounds. Because he was the next heir to the throne, Tyson would never be able to escape this land, of course he could run away..but they'd find him, he was much too imporant to lose.

Tyson wore an outfit specially fit for him. Heir's were all born with a unique style, and because Tyson was an heir, he had a unique style. His clothings only fit him, not one else. They could practically be alike..but his clothes would only match for him. His hair was lightly tied back in a golden locket of sort, also specially design for him. Tyson didn't really understand why he couldn't wear "normal" clothes, his mother insisted that he wear the traditional heir outfit.

The heir outfit had to consist of showing much skin, so he could show off what he had upon his body. It wasn't skin...it was the "Heir Tribute". The heir tribute aloud one to look at an heir's body and immediatly fall head over heels in lust and love..mostly lust though. If one where to love an heir, but the heir didn't return the favor, it'd be pure lust. If the heir loved someone, but they didn't love him back, the same would happen, the one looking at an heir's body would fall head in lust. Now if an heir loved someone and this someone loved the heir back, it'd be a mixture of lust and love. Most people of this world wanted heir's to fall in love with heir's, because then the spell would break for the two and pure love would be between them. Of course...this hardly worked, the heir's had to love each other. The people that didn't love this idea was because they wanted the heir all to themselves. When you "make love" or in other terms, have sex, with an heir, the pleasure would be so much, no other pleasure was like it. Because of that, people resort to kidnapping heir's. Some were able to get an heir...some weren't.

The outfit Tyson wore was to tempt people almost...when Tyson saw their begging eyes, he just wanted to shield away from them, never to let anyone see his body. He couldn't though..his mother wanted him to get married soon, he was of age after all. The age to get married was 16, well for his country it was. His best friend, Max, the heir to Draciel, marriage age was 18. Tyson had just turned 16 and Max was on his way in about two to three months.

"Ty-Chan?" Came a soft voice from behind him.

Turning around, Tyson gave a soft smile to his friend. "Max, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Tyson asked, tilting his head. Max gave a small grin and walked over to the window where Tyson was leaning against. "The party will start in about two hours..."

Max rolled his eyes, looking outside. "I know...You shouldn't be talking, you're not ready one bit. At least I have my clothes together...just not on me." Both of them chuckled. "..What are you looking at out here?" Max asked.

Tyson shrugged, turning to look back outside. "I wasn't really looking...just thinking. You know me, I practically dwell on the past."

Max nodded his head, understanding. "My father always told me to never think about the past..because of my memories being erased, he said I probably would kill myself if I were to ever remember..but I don't know what he doesn't want me remembering. He hardly tells me anything now these days."

That was right. Both of them had had their memories erased, Tyson by his mothers and Max by his fathers. Tyson, also, didn't know what his mother wanted him to not remember. But sometimes...Tyson will think about this person. This person only comes out when he's really thinking or dreaming...sometimes he'll show up in a nightmare and be the "Knight in Armor". However, the only thing Tyson could remember about this person...was deep blood crimson eyes...They eyes of a person living in the city of Dranzer. Tyson could have found this person probably...that is, if the city wasn't destroyed. Dranzer was a warrior type of city, where Dragoon, his city, was one for peace. Sure Dranzer never made war against anyone, they were just known to be those who followed for war. The people of Dranzer each had dark crimson eyes, no matter who they mated with. If one were to ever mate with a person from Dranzer, their child would hold the traditional crimson eyes. Dranzer...was just dominant in those fields.

"Tyson? Tyson!" Max whined, reaching over to poke his friend.

Blinking away his thoughts, Tyson turned his head towards Max. "You say something?" He asked.

Max rolled his eyes, getting from leaning against the window. "I told you I'm leaving to get ready. I'll see you at the party...alright?" Max asked, giving Tyson a kind smile. Tyson nodded his head and watched Max leave.

"...I hate it when I get lost in my thoughts."

* * *

"KAI YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN!" There was a moment of silence and finally and irritated growl. "OPEN THE DOOR! YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS...ONE...TWO! I'M BREAKING THE DAMN DOOR!"

The figure lying on the bed smirked. He pulled the blankets above his head before the door to his room was rudely opened. A crimson haired boy entered the room, pouting. He wore dark grey pants with a dark maroon belt and a split skirt around his waist. He was shirtless, save for the crossing black threads over his chest. Just above mid arm were two maroon sleeves with black linings on them. The sleeves stopped right at his fingertips, where one could see black gloves. A black choker around his neck held the threads that crossed over his chest. And in the back was a black hood that lent against his back. His shoes were the normal style of boots upon this world, it was basically all he could afford. He appeared to be around the age of 16, maybe early 17.

He walked over to the bed, looking down at the hidden boy. "Kai...C'mon, Enrique needs to speak with us. It's another mission...I kicked your door down, I won't hesitate to drag you to the meeting."

The figure pulled the blankets back, his smirk still present. "I doubt you could touch me, Tala. You're still training under Bryan and we all know...I'm much stronger then Bryan." Kai said. He gave a deep chuckle when the other boy pouted and turned around.

"Get dressed and meet us down stairs. Everyone's waiting for you." Tala said and began to walk out.

Kai watched the younger one leave before hopping out of bed. He stretched, giving a small yawn while doing so. "Stupid missions...Oh well, this one may be good." He muttered to himself, walking over to his closet. Kai had a mixture of two colors in his hair, both colors were a bit darkish, just like his mood and attitude. His eyes were that belonging the people of Dranzer...blood crimson.

Pushing open the closet, Kai took out a couple of pieces of clothes to wear. Once all the clothes were piled onto his bed, Kai grabbed the first garment. No, he dind't need to take off any clothes...he wasn't wearing any. Slipping on a black long sleeved shirt that ended just below his chest and reached up to his neck, Kai adjusted the shirt just a bit before grabbing another piece of cloth. The next material was a dark crimson sleeveless shirt that was much shorter then the black under shirt. He slipped on this shirt. Next came his lower garments. Kai didn't bother with under garments, nobody on the ship hardly wore any anyways. He took a pair of black tight pants and slipped them on. There were a few holes here and there upon the pants, but hey, he wasn't the richest person on this forsaken world. After slipping on the tight pants, Kai grabbed a belt that matched his shirt color. The belt slipped off his hips...just the way he liked it. A chain that was attacked to the pants dangled on his side, Kai found it to be annoying when he was in a tight situation and the jingle of the chain gave off his position. He placed black fingerless gloves on his hand, though the gloves mostly stayed hidden under his long sleeved under shirt. Slipping on some black boots and running a ran hand through his hair, the great Kai was ready for this meeting.

Kai slipped out of his room. He examined the empty hall way. What did such a huge ship like this hold only six people, one being himself? The ship held many many rooms...Sometimes, Kai thought his boss, Enrique, was the biggest nut out there. Beginning his walk towards the meeting room, Kai thought about what their next mission could hold. They _were_ supposed to be on a vacation...well...a break if you call it that, but Enrique wanted more money and, thus, this ment more missions to accomplish. They had just recently gotten a new crime helper named Rei.

No one knew much about him, he was quiet...but fun to be around with. Rei had been with the group for about a month now and so far, he and Kai got into the worst troubles, both on mission and on the ship. Rei was now Kai's best friend and partner in crime, as Enrique had agreed that Tala and Kai could no longer worked together because Tala would call up a storm when he worked with Kai. Tala had come onto this ship about a year ago, and that was because Kai's team mate, Bryan, had kidnap him...sort of. Tala hardly revealed any of his past to anyone, but they did know something that no one else knew...Wolborg, the city that Tala had come from, had chosen Tala to hold out the spirit beast within Wolborg...of course Tala couldn't summon him just yet for he hadn't trained. Bryan had come from Folborg, a city lying far off the corner of the land of Dragoon. Oliver, the other one of the team, worked along side Enrique, though he was more naive and innocent to the work Enrique gave. Oliver mostly cooked for the team and helped organize the ship or help fly the ship, he never went on a mission. Enrique and Oliver had both been stranded in the woods when they were babies, but people had taken care of them. As for Kai...he was like Rei, he didn't remember his past at all. It was just hazy. All Kai remembered was joining up with Enrique...and just walking the lands. He had come to the ship when Enrique had first built it with Oliver...that was when Kai was probably 8 years of age. Kai remembered walking in the woods for what seemed like forever...and he came across Enrique and Oliver and decided to help them.

Over time, Kai began to be the best thief. Enrique sent him on most missions because of his experience. But not only was he one of the best, but so was Rei. Rei didn't know how he was so good at being a thief, he just was. Their missions usually consisted of stollen goods and giving away money to the poor. They never had done anything with murder, maybe knocked out a few men, but never murdered anyone. They didn't burn down villages for revenge. They didn't really kidnap, Tala had basically come on his free will for wanting to get out of Wolborg. All in all, they could be considered..."good" thieves, if you look at it from the poor men and woman and children's side of view.

Knocking softly on the door, Kai waited for the door to open and to get rid of the misson Enrique wanted done. Before Kai had tooken his nap, the ship was ported at some dock...but now the ship was moving, probably headed towards their destination for the mission at hand. When no one answered the door, Kai had two thoughts in mind. One; no one was there yet. Two; Tala was still angry and him and refused to open the door or let anyone open the door.

Kai chose the second choice. Giving a heated glare at the door, Kai made a fist with his hand. "If no one opens this door then I'm leaving and won't participate in the next mission." Kai warned. "_And_ I'll break the damn door down...Tala already ruined mine!"

There was a chuckle before the door unlocked, revealing the red head from earlier. "So nice of you to meet us, Sunshine." Tala said before turning around and letting Kai enter the room.

In the room, Enrique was sitting at a round table, which was known as the "mission" table. Tala had taken a seat next to a lavender haired boy named Bryan. Oliver wasn't present...Enrqiue made sure not to make him present as Oliver was too naive to even _listen_ to their missions. Kai didn't understand why. Then, laying down upon the table, was none other then...Rei, Kai's partner in crime. "Hey neko boy, off the table." Kai said with a smirk.

Rei looked at him before sticking his tongue out at Kai very childishly. "Bite my ass, _phoenix_ boy." Kai rolled his eyes at the poor excuse for a combat against his insult.

"So Enrique, what _amazing_ missions do we have?" Tala asked, looking at Enrique with a bored and annoyed face.

Enrique chuckled before shooing Rei off the table. Reaching behind him, Enrique seemed to "magically" pull out a map of some sort. He placed the map down onto the table. It was almost like one of those blueprint maps, even containing what appeared to be secret doors and rooms. "...What the fuck is this?" Kai asked. "This _must_ be imporant treasure...why else would be needing a map."

Giving the same act as Rei, Enrique stuck his tongue out at Kai. "Well, shut up and listen. This, my friends, is a map of...a castle."

"We could see that, moron." Tala muttered.

After shooting a glare at Tala, Enrique continued. "All of you, shut the hell up. I'm trying to explain. This is a map of the richest land upon our world...Any ideas onto _which_ castle this belongs to?"

Rei grinned, jumping out of his seat. "It's a map of...Dranzer!"

Kai smacked Rei upside his head. "That was _years_ ago that Dranzer was the richest land...It's Dragoon you baka." Rei chuckled, rubbing his head and muttering something upon the lines of "I knew that". Kai turned back to the map. "So, what special treasure must we seek?"

"First...I'm giving the orders out." Enrique said before turning to Tala and Bryan. "Tal, Bry, you both are going to be...how should I say this...expose of the guards in any way. Flirt, steal, anything, just get them away from the gates for a moment for Rei to get in. Because Rei's a neko-jin, he can use his speeding abilites to get pass the gate without anyone seeing him. Once Rei's inside," Enrique pointed towards the large circular wall surrounding the castle. "He's going to go around the wall and find the locked vent on the side, where Kai will be waiting for him. Then, Kai and Rei will enter the castle as "guest" to see the party inside the castle. They both capture the treasure and we'll get the hell out of here. Everyone clear?"

Turning his eyes from the map, Kai gave an annoyed look towards Enrique. "And please mention the damn thing we're stealing."

Enrique gave a nervous laugh. "Well..." He flipped over the map, revealing another picture. This time, it was two boys that the group knew too well. Enrique pointed down at them...

"What, they're necklaces?" Rei asked, seeing that Enrique's finger was, indeed, pointing at a midnight haired boys necklace. "I heard their specially made and won't fit on anyone "normal", you have to be an heir to wear it."

The group leader gave a small glare towards Rei. "No, baka, we're stealing the whole deal...both whole deals."

Tala about jumped out of his seat. He shook his head, placing both hands on the table. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no Enrique, we are **not** kidnapping the heir's! That's like...ultra murder after torture for us all! Even Oliver would be tortured if anyone found out...WE'D DIE! You've gone off the deep end Enrique, I don-"

Bryan clamped a hand over Tala's mouth and pulled the boy back to his seat. Bryan then turned to Enrique. "Explain to us more about this job, what's in it for us?"

"...The heir's are in much danger."

The group blinked. "And...since when has this concerned us?" Tala asked, calming down from his outburst just a moment ago. "I mean, we don't _care_ what happens to them, they're like...higher rating this us...AND WE CAN DIE!"

After giving Tala an irritated growl, Kai turned to Enrique. "Tala's right...this is too risky for us. What point is it in for us? We'd be on the run 24 / 7 for the rest of our lives, even if we don't accomplish the mission. The heir's are none of our concern." Kai muttered.

"Aw, but they look so cute. Especially the blond," Rei pointed out, having turned back to the poster. "How do you know they're in danger?" Rei asked.

Enrique sighed, leaning back in his chair. "A man off the border of Draciel and Dragoon is planning an attack. The whole town is with him on this, but they're keeping it secretive...It's the town of Wolborg." This seemed to catch everyone's attention. "You know who it is, Tala..._He's_ planning on kidnapping those two heir's. Sure, we shouldn't get involved...but it'll make it worth our while."

Kai snorted, placing a hand under his chin. "How so, may I ask?"

"The "Heir Tribute". The tribute allows any person to lay eyes on the heir's full body to be over powered by passion...the sex, from what I've heard, is even better. Sure we shouldn't do anything to the heir's, but if they give us consent to do anything, what harm to us could it do? Plus, they'd make excellent thieves until we drop them off at the Folborg Temple...Come on, what do you guys say?"

"...I say you're a dead Enrique when I come back with those two heir's." Kai muttered, standing up. "I'm in for the mission, but I lay out the rules for the heir's. No one, none of us, are aloud to touch them without their consent. We treat them with respect, actually, with _high _respect. We do our best to get them to see our side of life. By all means, make sure the heir's are safe." Kai turned to Rei. "You in for it, Rei?"

Rei smirked, standing up. "Of course I am! I call the blond!" Kai rolled his eyes...but he had to admit it, the bluenette had been on his mind ever since he saw the picture. But somehow...in the back of Kai's mind, he could have _sworn_ that he's seen that boy before...maybe it was his imagination. "Woohoo! Rei to Kai, Rei to Kai! Calling in Omega!" Rei poked Kai's shoulder, making him come out of the back of his mind.

"Hn?"

Giving a cat-like grin, Rei looked down at the poster. "I said, what do you think the party is for?"

Kai shrugged, getting up from his seat and walking over to the door. "No idea...I even doubt Enrique would know. Let's just get going."

"Right behind you!" Rei yelled. He gave one last glance at the blond in the poster before chasing after Kai and the others.

**.:.End Of Chapter I.:.**


	3. II, Limited Time

**.:.Chapter II - Limited Time.:.**

Rei watched Tala and Bryan walk down the street. He kept his eyes on the two for they were the ones going to distract the guards while he snuck into the castle area. Rei oddly wondered how they'd get the guards away from their post. '...This cloak is too weird.' Rei thought, looking down to his cloak as it, yet again for the thousanth time, got stuck on some mismatched thing. Pulling the cloak gently away from it's supposed gripper, Rei turned back to following Tala and Bryan. They both weren't cloaks like he was. Rei had pouted and whined when Kai basically forced him to wear the cloak so he wouldn't be noticed and seen hardly...though Rei thought he'd be seen as a mysterious person with this cloak on.

All this thinking for Rei made him not notice that Tala and Bryan were already near the guards. Rei got into position to run and jump with his cat reflexes. The human eye would hardly see him and Rei was somewhat greatful that he was probably the only neko-jin left. Before Rei did his action, he noticed Bryan and Tala talking about something before Bryan went and hid somewhere and Tala ran over to the guards. 'What's that kid up to,' Rei thought, sticking close to Tala.

It hardly surprised him now. The other was flirting with the guards and said guards would suspect something if Bryan and Tala were to do it, so that was why Tala was doing it. 'He's clever, I'll give him that.' Rei thought. The guards fell into Tala's trap, Tala whispering sweet nothings into their ears.

Shaking his head, Rei got into position. He ran as fast as he could and held out his hands so he would be able to grip the walls to jump over. Once near the giant wall surrounding the castle, Rei jumped. He landed on top of the castle and quickly jumped over so no one would notice him. Once over, Rei looked around, hardly anyone was out side the castle...the party must be great.

Running towards the left, Rei looked around for the designated vent he would be pulling against to get Kai inside the castles walls. He soon found that vent...it was very noticable. Some water from the pond leaked out of it, exiting through the vent and into a garden outside the wall. Rei shivered, how much he hated water. Stepping into the water that went up to this knees, Rei tried to find some latch that would open the vent. Kai was no where to be seen...yet.

Finally, he found the latch. Unclicking two of them, Rei opened the vent like one would open a door. "What took you?"

Rei about jumped out of the water, but instead tripped and fell strait into the water while Kai stepped through the vent and away from the water by getting onto the grass right by. Rei glared at Kai and got out of the water. "Well you're not the one walking through this cursed water." Rei muttered behind Kai.

"Put your cat issues behind you and lets go."

The both of them walked up to the castle, there were no guards on duty it seemed. 'Such a low class security for a high standard place.' Kai thought before turning to Rei. "Alright, remember that we need to not draw attention to ourselves. You go for the Draciel kid and I'll get the Dragoon, were clear on that?"

"Crystal,"

Inside of the castle, the party was loud and quiet at the same time. Decorations hung off the wall and dangled over partying people. This party was one of this naive quiet ones where the people had slow dances and talked among themselves. They were dressed in high class material, some were dressed normally like Kai and Rei. They used "big" words in their speeches, confusing others with their words as well as themselves. Honestly, why use such words if you hardly knew them yourself? People mingled here and there, trying to get to know everyone so they'd be "remembered" and be sent gifts or whatever someone sent them.

Towards the left wall, there was a wine shop, where ones may be able to purchase wine and look even _more_ rich, when they weren't. Kai kept his eyes on the wine shop...he had a severe weakness to wine and loved it. Too bad he was out of money. Kai had given Tala the last bits of his money so they could eat when Tala went out to buy food for the month. "Kai? Woohoo, Kai? Kai...the wine is off limits."

Kai turned away, looking back towards Rei, who held a small pout. "What? All I wanted wa-"

"No. And that's my final answer." Said Rei in a sort of motherly way. He walked passed Kai and ignored all of Kai's attempts to get some wine or beer.

In the midst of their arguing, however, a boy walked up to them. While Kai was still whining, Rei turned his head and locked eyes with the boy. The boy had blond hair that went in many directions, a bit of it slipping down. Over one bit of the hair that framed his face was a piece of sea green jewelry. The same looking jewelry was around his neck as a choker. Part of the choker skimmed down his shirt to tie around his top waist just below where the shirt ended. His shirt was split in the middle and probably would be wide open if it weren't for the light turqoise bow. The shirt, if it could be even called a shirt, was light grey, almost a silver color. Sleeves hung from mid arm and traveled down, stopping at the middle of his hand. The sleeves were the same color as the bow holding his shirt, light turqoise. Like the color of his shirt, his pants were grey as well. Two sea green belts wrapped themselves around his waist and hung off, like as if gravity wasn't supporting them. Almost looking real, were sea green wings that folded to his hips. From the choker around his neck was how the wings stayed put. His shoes were simple, being light turqoise on top and black on the bottom. His eyes were an interesting blue, a mixture between sea green, sky blue, and turqoise all at once. He bore a kind smile, no ounce of unnaivety in him.

While Rei continued to stare, and at some points drool, Kai composed himself. He knew this person all too well from the poster. Bowing his head, Kai gave his best charming smile. "It's wonderful to be in the presence of an heir, especially the heir from Draciel."

The young one giggled. "Please, don't be like that. I've...never seen you before. Are you a distant relative of the heir to Dragoon?"

Kai kept his charming smile and elbowed Rei. "My friend here is, he let me come to celebrate this _fabulous_ party. I never knew we'd be seeing such a lovely heir while we were here for the party."

"Please, call me Max." The young boy said.

'Max...such a lovely name for such a lovely heir.' Rei thought, still looking at the blond in a daze. Secretly, Kai pinched Rei while he talked to Max. This act snapped Rei from his dream-like state. "M-max..It's a pleasure..to meet you." Rei studdered out, looking down at the ground while fighting off his blush. Max giggled again.

There was small call for Max, making the young boy turn around. "Oh..." Max turned back, giving a sad smile. "I must leave for now. Maybe I'll see you later tonight during dinner. I hope you both enjoy your time." Max turned around and walked off, when suddenly a thought struck him. Turning his head back, Max tilted his head curiously. "May I ask your names?"

"My names Rei and this is Kai." Rei announced. "I'm Tyson's cousin."

Max gave another smile. "Thank you...Rei and Kai. I'll see you both very soon hopefully."

With that, the young heir disappeared up a flight of stairs. Kai rolled his eyes once he looked at Rei, who was still watching from where he left. "Wow...that one quote is true. They _are_ much better in person then in the picture."

"C'mon, baka. We've got work to do." Kai muttered, dragging Rei down a nearby hall. "Alright Kon, I'm after the Dragoon heir while you follow the other boy. Got it?"

Rei nodded. "Got it. Good luck." Rei then ran back the way they came, he had a plan on catching that heir on his own.

* * *

Tyson looked down at the many people in the room. He smiled sadly. He was happy that so many people were enjoying themselves...but Tyson would give anything to just...fly? No, he'd do anything to get rid of this solitary feeling deep inside of him. 'How much longer must I endure this? It's the same day after day, I want to leave...to just...be like everyone else out there.'

"Tyson?" Came a soft voice from behind him.

Turning around, Tyson grinned slightly, he must not show his depressed mood to his cheery friend. Besides, his friend could always cheer him up. "Hi Max...Sorry I got the guards to get you from me. I just..wanted to not be alone." Tyson looked down, lightly kicking the floor. He was embaressed to ask such a thing from his friend. "I've been feeling weird lately."

Max walked over to Tyson and leaned against the rail Tyson was leaning against. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I've been feeling a little...worried lately. Like, someones going to try something. I dunno...maybe I'm imagining unreal things again. Though, you should have came down." Max blushed lightly and tried to cover it with his hands, but Tyson saw the blush and grinned.

"C'mon Max, what happened? Give me details here!" Tyson whined, poking Max.

After fighting off the blush a bit, Max turned to Tyson. "Well...I met some relatives of yours. They're nice, speak really funny, like that we over power them or something, they're also gentle-manly. The one related to you was looking at me so strangely...and I could have sworn I saw him drooling every few bits. Though his friend was the one acting so much like one of those fancy men who ride on horses and save the ones they love...you two would have made a cute couple."

Now it was Tyson's turn to blush. He pouted, not at all trying to fight off his own blush. "MAX! You can't go making judgements about me and someone I probably don't know." Max giggled while Tyson turned away from him in a huff. "Well, maybe I'll remember them. What are they're names and how are they related to me?" Tyson asked.

"Rei said he was your cousin, and his friend was Kai, who Rei had invited with him to the party. Jeeze, Tyson, you've been holding out on me." Max grinned.

It was quiet for a moment, the silence made Max slightly worried. He frowned, tilting his head. "Something wrong, Ty-Chan?" Max asked.

Tyson turned to face Max, his face holding a worried look. "M-max..I only have _one_ cousin...and he died over four years ago. He was in the battle with my father and grandfather...There's no way I have any other cousins, because my mother had only one brother and my father held no siblings."

"T-then...does that make them...imposters?" Max asked. "...No wonder they were talking all like that." Max pouted, turning around. "I'm going to find them and get an explanation." Before Tyson could stop him, Max ran down the stairs, intent on finding the two "gentlemen".

* * *

After much hard looking for about half and hour, Max decided to check upstairs, first his room cause he needed to lock it. 'Those...those...bastards! I can't believe they lied to me...and they seemed really nice as well.' Max shivered, for some reason he had the feeling to return downstairs and look for Tyson and stay with the other heir for the rest of the party...but the thought of those men from earlier taking or just _waiting_ for Tyson overcame that feeling. Max didn't want Tyson to get hurt, they were best friends after all. So he would go his room and look around to find those men, that way, Tyson would be safe from any harm.

Max's hand gripped the railway once he reached the top step. He still didn't feel to good about this. The halls were too quiet...'Alright, get a grip, Mizuhara. I'm just going to my room to lock it and to look down this hall. That's alright. Besides, from the looks of things, there's no one down here. I should be completely fine.' With that done and thoughted out, Max ungripped his hand and let it slip to his side, then he began walking. It still didn't help his fear, but he was beginning to get more confident with each step he took.

When he reached his door, Max looked up and down the hall quickly...there was no one there. Max then slipped into his room. It was a tad dark, but the dark only went away when Max open his curtains. 'Funny, I don't remember shutting these curtains.' Max thought. 'Oh well, a servent must have cleaned my room and, by mystake, closed the curtains.' He looked around his room, nothing had been disturbed from the last time he checked in earlier. '...I'm just getting paranoid.'

"I need to stop worrying and find those two backstabbing men...Ha! Gentlemen, I can't believe I called them that." Max muttered, turning to leave his room.

That is, until a dark chuckle stopped him. "Gentlemen? You've got to be kidding."

Max turned around just in time to hold back a hand that appeared it'd wanted to wrap itself around his neck...too bad he missed the other hand. Max choked almost as the hand held his neck firmly. Gritting his teeth, Max tried his best to glare at the cloak figure. "W-who are you?" Max demanded, using his hand to get the one from around his neck off.

The other smirked before turning them both and throwing Max onto the bed. Max went into a coughing fit, giving the other enough time to get on the bed and pounce on Max, holding Max down. "Don't scream for a servent...Or I'll get my partner to get the other heir. Got it?" Max's eyes widen, but he nodded his head nevertheless. "Good." The figure then released Max, but stayed on him. Max watched as he removed his hood, revealing dark raven hair that looked so familar.

"Y-you...You're that...that...You're that Rei guy!" Max acused and began struggling, but Rei leaned down and pinned him again. "Let me go!"

Rei grinned, shaking his head. "Can't do, my dear heir. I have business to take care of for you." Max shivered and looked away, not once liking the sound of those words. "But don't worry, I don't plan on causing you any sort of pain, I'm just here to save you."

Max snorted, turning to give a glare at Rei. "Save me? You're practically killing me right now!"

"I mean when we leave the castle." Max's eyes widen again causing Rei to laugh. "All will be explained soon, but I must get you out of here before anyone suspects something is up."

Getting off of Max, Rei offered him his hand, which Max stared at it for a moment. Then, Max pouted and turned away. "I'm not going." Rei growled and didn't answer. Instead, he reached over and picked up Max, who instantly began to struggle. "Put me down! Put. me. down...damnit! I order you to-"

Rei set the hair down onto the floor, which Max yelped once his body made contact with said floor. "Listen, Max, I promise you I'm doing this for your own good...How can I make you understand?" Max just rubbed his sore behind, not even looking at Rei. Giving a light sigh, Rei kneeled down Max's level. "What if I give you something as a promise?" Looking up, Max eyed him warily then shrugged. "Fine, here." Rei removed his beloved yin and yang head band. "It's my favorite head band, so don't lose it. If I mislead you for anything, you can destroy that head band." Max took the head band and sat up.

"...Where are you going to take me?" Max asked.

Walking over to Max's window, he pointed off into a distance. "Anywhere...my boss's ship is outside, which is why we must be going cause my friends upon that ship aren't patient. So, let's go." Rei turned back to Max and held out his hand. Aftering eyeing it warily, Max took Rei's hand. Rei grinned and pulled Max out of the room and began to run down the hall.

"Hey! Rei!" Max whined behind him, trying his best to keep up with Rei's speed. "I-I think this leads to the top of the tower." Max said.

"Perfect," Rei said back. He gave the heir a grin, but noticed something...two guards were looking at them from down the hall. "Oops...I guess I forgot to knock them out." Rei then turned away and pulled Max faster. 'Great, now I'll have guards after me...Enrique's going to murder me and if he doesn't Tala will!' Rei thought.

* * *

Tyson sighed, leaning back against his window sill again. It must have been his favorite place...it's the only place Tyson could ever see into the outside world. However, his eyes caught onto something...something floating off now too far off. 'It's...a ship!' Tyson gave a small gasp and leaned up against his window sill to get a better look. 'There's a ship here...but...is that a thief ship? There's a thief symbol on it.' Tyson backed away from his window. "I-I should go warn the guards about this..." Tyson turns around and runs over to his door.

Before Tyson could leave his room, his door slammed open and a figure with a cloak walked in, closing the door behind him. The figure looked at Tyson for a moment before giving a light chuckle. "So, you're the heir to Dragoon. Interesting."

"W-what do you mean?" Tyson asked, backing away from the figure as he began to walk closer to him. "What do you want? Why are you in my room?"

The figure lowered his hood, showing duel colored hair and dark crimson eyes. "You ask too many questions, heir. My name is Kai. All my reasons dealing with you are secret, I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me! For all I know, you could murder me!" Tyson reached for the nearest thing...a fruit basket. Chucking the fruit basket at Kai horribly and downright missing his target, Tyson backed up against the window sill. "If you don't leave, I'll...I'll yell for the guards."

Kai groaned, who knew helping others could be such a downright pain in the ass mission? "Look, this is for your own good. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. Now you either come with me on your own free will or I'll knock you unconscious and take you anyway." The only answer Kai got was a tongue sticking out at him. "That's it," Kai growled, reaching for the bluenette heir.

Tyson held his hands out in font of him to keep Kai away, it didn't work. Kai pushed Tyson's hands away and grabbed the heir's shoulders and pinned him to the wall. "Iie! Let me go!" Tyson whined, struggling to get Kai's grip off of him.

"Will you just listen!" Kai yelled. "No matter how you feel on this situation, we're leaving _now_. This isn't my choice, it's my boss's choice. Yell at him when you see him later." Kai pulled his arms down and grabbed the heir's hand and began to drag him towards the door. "Here, put this on." Kai shrugged off his cloak and wrapped it around Tyson. "It'll keep anyone from noticing you."

Giving a small pout, Tyson unconsciously snuggled into the cloak. "Don't _I_ get a say in this? I'm quite happy here." Tyson muttered.

Ignoring the young heir, Kai looked out for guards. There weren't any at the time. Kai grabbed Tyson's hand and pulled him out of the room. "Stay quiet or my friend will go ahead and kill the other heir." Tyson didn't say anything, just following Kai with a worried expression.

They walked down the eery hall, both wondering if guards would pop out, though Tyson would favor if the guards did pop out. When they walked down the hall that lead to the party, Kai stopped them at the entrance to the party. He looked to see if anyone was following them before looking at the party while hiding. Tyson watched Kai for a bit before turning away and noticing a food stand. The food stand had little cherries and sweet things...but there was one empty pan dish. Tyson's eyes widen and he looked back at Kai who appeared to be waiting for something, completely ignoring Tyson.

Tyson reached over and grabbed the pan. 'This is my only way to get away from this guy,' Tyson thought, looking at Kai before pulling his hand free. Kai turned around, about to bark an order...that is, until a pan swung down and hit him on the head. "Damnit!" Kai cursed while Tyson chose this moment to back up a few feet before turning around and taking into a run.

Kai kept an eye on him and quickly followed, ignoring the dull pain on his head. 'That heir's going to pay for this!' Kai thought.

Giving a small gasp, Tyson couldn't find any way to go and Kai was only a few more seconds away from catching him. "Wait, the secret passage." Tyson murmured to himself. He ran to the wall and pressed along it, trying to find the secret button. It took a moment before he could find the button, Kai was almost in pouncing range. Tyson slipped through the passage way, Kai instantly on his heels. "Leave me alone!" Tyson yelled, looking slightly behind him to glare at Kai.

"You're a dead heir! You just be lucky that I need you." Kai growled. Kai was far too angry to notice the chuckle that escaped Tyson as they both continued to run down the secret passage way.

* * *

Rei and Max both panted, trying to regain their breaths. "I think they're still following us," Rei murmured. "But at least we're at the toppest tower."

Max glared at him, regaining his posture and breath. "What do you mean? It's a dead end! They'll catch you." Max turned around, crossing his arms. "I think we should just forget about this. I'll them a lie about you wanting to show me the toppest tower. Then we'll never act like this happen...actually, we won't ever see each other aga-"

"Can you swim?" Rei asked, turning the heir around so that they were face to face.

Pouting slightly, Max tilted his hips. "I _am_ the heir to Draciel, the water nation...I can swim if the ocassion calls for it."

Rei smirked, gathering Max in his arms. "That's good to hear," He looked behind him, seeing the tired guards almost near them.

"What are you getting at?" Max asked.

Jumping onto the window ledge, Rei held onto Max tightly. "Because...the ocassion calls for it." Before Max could answer or struggle, Rei jumped out of the window with Max in his arms.

Max clung to Rei as they both fell. He looked down, noticing the water surrounding the Dragoon castle. Max bit his lip and unconsciously clung to Rei as they continued to fall. When the falling seemed to be like forever just about, Max felt the cool splashing of water breaking apart him and Rei, though Rei kept a strong grip on his hand. That was all Max felt and saw as darkness took over his vision.

* * *

Tyson about tripped once again as he ran up the steps. The cursed cloak that Kai gave him continued to make him keeping tripping on every other step. Though his life seemed to basically be threatened, Tyson could help the true smile spreading onto his face. He had never had so much fun like this...Sure his friend, Max, was tons of fun, but to be able to run around like this? This was pure fun. Though it couldn't be considered fun for Kai, who was in hot pursuit of him.

"Hah, at this rate I'll never fall into his hands!" Tyson said somewhat proudly. He suddenly realized...this secret entrance he took lead to another tower..which means...a dead end. 'Great way to spoil my fun,' Tyson thought, seeing a wooden door up ahead. The door would lead to a small look out for the tourist, but Tyson's mother cut it off once a person mystakingly fell and died.

Opening the door quickly, Tyson was rather proud that his mother hated to lock useless doors. He shut it quickly behind him once out on the look out. Tyson spotted Kai's angry face and his glare turned into a death glare once he noticed Tyson shutting the door. Not wanting to see the angry look, Tyson shut the door quickly and turned around to find anyway he could escape...he found nothing...yet.

Kai growled and kicked the door, causing it too fly open. He then shut it behind him so the young heir wouldn't escape so quickly. Running out, Kai spots said heir on the ledge of the wall. "Wha-" Tyson turned around, noticing the other. Kai glared at him, telling him in silent words to remove himself from the ledge. "You wouldn't..." Kai said in a warning tone.

Tyson said nothing but closed his eyes and fell backwards, off the ledge. Kai instantly ran to the ledge to at least try and stop Tyson and catch him, but much to his surprise, Tyson was swinging on a chain length that decorated the castle. "You stupid brat!" Kai screamed out. He grabbed another chain length beside him and took off into the air. Tyson was almost beside him, laughing. Kai tried reaching for him, but Tyson was always out of the way when he did.

Finally, Tyson jumped onto a nearby roof. He regained his balance and ran into a room. "Not again..." Kai muttered and jumped onto the same roof. Getting onto his feet, Kai quickly followed to where Tyson went. When he entered, a middle aged woman looked a tad worried. "Excuse me, have you seen a young boy running around here?" Kai asked, trying to hold back how annoyed he was. The heir wasn't in the room...the woman should know where he was.

"Yes, he went down that trap door over there. Oooh, he scared me to death."

Kai flat out ignored her, he had more things to worry about...like catching that heir. Running over to the secret compartment, Kai lifted open the top and hopped inside. The room wasn't all that dark, a little spooky and filled with boxes, but not dark at all. His crimson eyes scanned the area and Kai found the object he was looking for. "Found you," Kai murmured to himself.

Leaning against the farthest wall away from the trap door was Tyson, who was terrified. "T-that woman sold me out...That's cheating."

Walking over to the other, Kai was seconds from choking the young heir when he was cut off by surprise. The bluenette jumped onto him, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck. Before Kai could question the younger one, he was cut off. "Kidnap me."

Kai's eyes widen before he shook off the shocking feeling. He pulled the other off of him and glared at Tyson in the eyes. "What? I've been trying to kidnap you for the past hour. Now, here you're telling me to downright kidnap you now?"

"Well you are, aren't you?" Tyson asked, tilting his head.

Giving a soft groan, Kai knew that glaring wouldn't work...the young heir didn't seem to be affected by it. "Of course I am...though I may have intentions on killing you. Why did you pull all those stunts off and run away from me when you _knew_ I was going to kidnap you?" Kai asked.

Tyson walked a bit aways, thinking. After a few moments, he turned to Kai and gave a small grin. "I was testing you...and I didn't know it'd be so much fun. You're quite the chaser."

"And you're quite the brat." Kai muttered, crossing his arms. "If you think you're going to be a soon-to-be thief, you're sadly mistaken. I'm only here to get you onto our ship, take you over to a temple and drop your ass off there. The temple will take care of you and keep you away from those people planning on kidnapping your for the tribute of yours."

A light blush covered Tyson's cheeks before he pouted. "How'd you know about the tribute? Only decendents, relatives, and honorably friends know about the tribute belonging to us heirs."

"Well those so called "honorably friends" sold you out. I seriously don't care about your tribute, all I want to do is get your out of the way and for me to return to my own life." Kai growled.

Tyson stared at him for a moment before a sad look adourn his face. "You're mean," Tyson murmured and turned away, crossing his arms much like Kai. "I don't want to go. I rather stay here if you're going to be a meany head."

How long would this heir pull these damn acts? Grabbing the heir forcefully on his upper arm, Kai dragged him to the exit, the whole time Tyson struggled. He was almost there when Tyson pounced on him and the two fell to the floor. Tyson tried to hold him down, but this was Kai after all, **no** one held him down. Kai easily flipped them over and pinned Tyson's arms down to the ground. "You're coming even if you hate the idea." Kai said in a dark tone.

Struggling, Tyson did all he could, bite, kick, scratch, Kai easily defended himself by dodging, down right sitting down, and pulling out of reach for each antic. "Well tell whoever hired you for him to come and get me! Cause if he doesn't, I'm going to stay here."

Kai got up, glaring down at Tyson. "I'm no messenger boy...I'm a delivery boy."

Before Tyson got a chance to say anything, much less escape, Kai reached down and picked him up. "PUT ME DOWN! By the orders of the heir to Dragoon, I order you to put me down or I'll-" Tyson nicked Kai just at the right time, though it was a pity that the small hit didn't affect Kai. "I swear I'll start screaming louder for the gua-"

"Look, _heir_, I'm kidnapping you for your own good. Would you rather be someone's plaything? Someone's toy to use around until they get bored with you?" Kai asked, setting Tyson onto his own two feet. "What more do you want? We're taking you to a safe place."

Tyson pouted and tried his best at a glare. "What _I_ want is to be far away from Dragoon as possible...I want to be free, not to be under rules or limits. You're a thief, someone who _can_ travel around the world, someone who can go as far as they want, someone who can spread their wings...That's why I want. I want to be far far away from here...You don't know what it's like to be cooped up in a castle for most of your life."

A deep solid glare formed itself on Kai's expression. The glare even made Tyson shiver in somewhat of fear. "Yes I do know how it feels."

Kai then turned around and began to walk up the stairs. Tyson watched him with slighty confusion before crossing his arms and not moving from his spot. He didn't care what happened to Kai, the past was the past right? And Tyson's future was up ahead and it didn't look too bright if he were to go with Kai...but it didn't either if he stayed at the castle. "...I promise to take care of you." Came a small whisper behind Tyson.

Turning around, Tyson saw Kai standing near him, a determine look on his face. "...Why? I thought you hated me..You were being mean to me after all."

"Let's just get out of here. I'll protect you from any danger that threatens you until I drop you off at the temple. Alright?" Kai asked, hoping this little deal would get Tyson to finally come with him, Kai rather not have to knock the heir unconscious and drag Tyson with him.

Tyson thought about the deal..he didn't mind it, except for the little part from where he said "until I drop you off at the temple". Tyson still refused to go to some temple. "How about this. I'll protect myself if you're able to _not_ take me to the temple, but to a group of people that could be free...like another band of thieves."

A small groan escape Kai. This heir would just not give up without a fight. "...Fine. I have a better deal. If you're able to prove you have what it takes and to gain my trust within the small amount of days it'll take to get to the temple, I'll let you join us. If not, you're going to that temple. Got it?" Kai asked.

"Really!" Tyson jumped onto the other, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Kai pulled the heir off, but left his hands to grip the heir's shoulders. "You're trusting and proving yourself is starting now. So either escape at this moment with me or I'm kidnapping you and taking you to the temple without the deal."

A small grin fell onto Tyson's face. He nodded his head and ran up the steps leading back up the woman's room. Kai followed him, trying to come up with an excuse to tell Enrique and Tala on _why_ he had made the deal and the reasons behind the deal. When Kai made it up to the steps, he found a surpise situation.

The woman from before was gone.

And...Tyson was being held by several guards, who were pointing several rifles at him. '...This is probably Rei's fault.' Kai thought. 'He must have been seen or something.' A guard was trying to talk to the fussy Tyson, who was defending Kai..Tyson's defence wasn't working, the guards held dark looks and appeared ready to shoot at any second. "By the right of Dragoon, I _order_ you to set down your weapons. This man here was helping me, nothing more."

The guard chuckled, tapping Tyson on the back. "Sure, Babe. We have rightful orders to kill this..._man_."

Tyson made a digusted look at the pet name. "You have no right on calling me-"

"C'mon boys, shoot and we'll get a prize from our heir." Several guards chuckled while others gave dark smirks.

Kai glared at them. 'What kind of defence army would flirt with their heir in rule? That's just asking to be killed instantly.' Kai thought. 'They're worst then my thief group..and that's saying something.' Kai looked over to Tyson, who was being held back by another guard...Kai narrowed his eyes. Tyson was struggling stronger then before...the guards hands were travelening upon the heir's body. 'Disgusting.'

Getting into a certain position, Kai pressed back on his back heel before running pass the guards in a fast speed that could almost surpass Rei's neko-jin abilities. The guards holding guns were too surprised and couldn't keep their eyes on Kai to see the duel haired teen run pass them and to the guard holding Tyson. Kai leaped off his back foot and used his left hand to pull out the sword at his waist. He quickly slashed the man's arm that held Tyson firmly.

The guard yelped, letting Tyson go freely. Kai grabbed Tyson's wrist and ran towards a door, which had been left open. The other guards began to shoot at them both. Kai pulled Tyson closer to himself to keep Tyson from getting hit by any bullets. The two, fortunetly, made it safely out of the room. Kai noticed a chain length dangling nearby, looking like the same chain he and Tyson swung on earlier when he was in hot pursuit of Tyson. This chain, however, lead to the wall surrounding the castle and if they could both jump off the wall, he and Tyson could make it to the ship.

"Kai? Kai! What are we going to do?" Tyson asked.

One arm grabbed Tyson's wrist and pulled him to the chain. "Don't let go of my waist." Kai said, picking up the chain and staring at Tyson. Tyson looked at him dumbly before Kai groaned and pulled Tyson to him and fell backwards. Tyson instantly held on and closed his eyes tightly. While the chain swung back, Kai turned to look behind him. He needed to jump off at the right moment.

'There!' Kai thought, letting go of the chain. Tyson's eyes opened and he held more onto Kai. The both of them fell onto the brick wall. During their fall, Kai had turned them over so he was on his back and Tyson was still clinging to his stomach, that way Tyson wouldn't have gotten hurt. Though, it left Kai with a bit of a sore back.

Tyson got up, helping Kai up as well. Kai didn't say anything as he grabbed Tyson's wrist again and jumped off of the ledge of the wall. The wall wasn't overly that big, so their fall didn't create any wounds...except for causing Tyson to get a sore ankle. "You ok?" Kai asked, helping Tyson to his feet.

"Yeah, just a bit sore. Let's go." Kai nodded, beginning to run while keeping a firm grip on Tyson's arm. Tyson tried to keep up with Kai, but ankle was starting to really hurt. He tried to ignore it for just a bit more.

Kai noticed the falling back and turned his head. Tyson was looking down at his left ankle, biting his lip. 'He must have injured it.' Kai thought, stopping their run. Tyson looked back up towards Kai in surprise. "Kai?"

Not saying anything, Kai turned around. "Get on my back, I'll carry you the rest of the way." It was more of an order, so Tyson got onto Kai's back. After getting a grip on Tyson's thighs, Kai began to run down the street. Tyson looked behind them, seeing the guards not too far away, but not close either. 'I hope they don't catch us.' Tyson thought, unconsciously gripping Kai's shoulder before turning back to face forward.

Soon enough, they're in front of a giant ship. Tyson looked at it with amazing eyes. He slipped off Kai's back and examined it for a moment before Kai pulled him up a removable railway. When on board, Tyson saw two people. A boy with flaming crimson hair about his age and a boy with violet hair about Kai's age. "W-who are they?" Tyson asked, hiding behind Kai.

"I'm Tala and this is Bryan." The red head introduced. He gave Tyson a small smile before looking over to Kai. "Where's Rei?"

Kai groaned. "...Probably still at the castle."

"Hold your sea horses!"

All four turned around, seeing a raven haired boy come aboard. He was soaked and holding a blond in his arms, the blond pouting while trying to struggle out of Rei's arms. "Max!" Tyson yelled, pushing pass Kai and Bryan and running over to Max and Rei.

Max slipped out of Rei's arms. He gave him one glare before turning to face Tyson. "They kidnapped you as well?" Max asked, looking a bit sad. "I didn't...want any harm to come to you." He looked behind him to Rei. "Hey! You warned me you if I was good you wouldn't kidnap Tyson!" Max pulled the headband that was tied around his wrist and held it out, about ready to rip it.

Rei gaped before rushing to Max's side. "No I didn't! Besides, I couldn't contact Kai anyways."

"I don't care, I'm gonna rip it."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Rei pounced on Max and held him down in a sort of cuddly way that made Max blinked in a bit of confusion. How could Rei have so many emotions? First he was serious, then angry, now he's acting like some...5 year old. Strange.

"Good, you're all here." The group looked up, seeing a certain blond and lime haired boy behind him. "We have business to take care of, ne?"

**.:.End of Chapter II.:.**


	4. III, Forest Domain

**.:.Chapter III - Forest Domain.:.**

"Business my ass, we best be getting out of here." Bryan growled.

Enrique rolled his eyes before turning to Oliver. "Oliver dear, could you go ahead and start up the ship? I'm required to give this meeting face to face." Oliver nodded his head and dashed back inside the ship's room. When Oliver left, Enrique turned to the group. "Alright, I believe I have some explaining to do...as it seems Kai and Rei don't explain much situations at all." Rei and Kai took this moment to stick their tongues out at Enrique.

"Yes, please explain as to why you _had_ to kidnap us both." Max asked. "I was perfectly fine while at this castle."

Giving a nod of his head, Enrique began to walk back and forth. "Well, to tell you both the truth, there's a city out for the both of you...because of your supposed "Heir Tribute"."

Max and Tyson's eyes widen. Max gripped his arm sleeves. "..Y-you know about..our...our tribute?" Max questioned in a scared tone.

Looking down, Enrique nodded his head. "Yes..I know about your tribute. Do not be alarm though, we only heard it from the city that plan on catching you."

Tyson took a step forward. His eyes holding upmost worry and fear. "Alarmed! What about you? I'm sorry, but I don't exactly trust you. I've just been kidnapped out of my castle and for most of the time, I thought this guy," He pointed over to Kai, who raised on eyebrow. "was going to kill me or something! H...he told me about knowing our tribute...Are you..going to use this as some kind of advantage?" Tyson asked in a wary voice.

Kai snorted, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "If we had anything in plan about using your tribute, don't you think we would have already used it?"

A pout settled on Tyson's face. He walked over to Kai and gave him one harsh poke on the chest. "Listen here, Mr. I'm-going-to-kidnap-you-without-your-say-so, I was meaning that are you going to sell us for it. Not rape us."

Tala held a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter, Max joining in as well, while the others seemed to gap..except for Kai, who opened one eye and let out a scoff. "Wow...such a..volgor heir." Bryan murmured.

Max pouted much like Tyson had done a few moments ago. "Just because we're heir's doesn't mean we're all sweet and nice like we seemed to be. For instance, Tyson's not the angel he appears to be."

A smirk formed on Rei's face and leaned over towards Max. "And you have one hell of an attitude. Anything else you like to share?"

"He has an addiction to cherries." Tyson muttered. "Now...can you please explain more on what you plan to do with us?"

Enrique opened his mouth to speak, but Kai stepped forward, glancing over to Enrique. "...Enrique, I promised the Dragoon Heir that he could stay with us if he won my trust." Kai flat out said.

It took a moment for Enrique and the others to program what Kai had just announced. After several ticks went by, Enrique and Tala were on Kai's ass. "You bastard! What are you trying to do! Get Dragoon after us!" Tala screamed, pinching Kai's cheeks apart.

Kai shooed Tala away, only to be pounced by Enrique, who glared at him. "I-"

"Don't you dare start apologizing, Kai!" Enrique growled. "You know very well he can't stay with us! Tala's right, Dragoon will continue to stay with us if we keep him!"

Shooing Enrique off of him, Kai dusted himself off. "I'm very well aware of that...But they'd be after us anyways, we _did_ kidnap them, after all." Kai pointed out. "Besides, we could use the extra help. And anways, Enrique, you said earlier when we were planning that it'd be good to have an heir on our ship"

"I was being sarcastic," Enrique murmured.

Looking away, Kai groaned. "Well, I'm not one to back down a promise. We could use their help."

Tala snorted, crossing his arms. "You say that now, but wait till you start having...certain reactions because of their tribute." Tala muttered, though the group heard. Max pouted while Tyson looked away sadly. Max turned his head, facing Tyson and was about to comfort him when Tyson pushed passed Max and walked up to Kai.

"I demand to return to my kingdom." Tyson ordered with a stern look. "Besides, I'd never wanted to travel with you-"

Kai glared at the heir. "Yes you did!" He cut off. "You told me earlier-OUCH!"

Resisting to grin in triumph, Tyson turned away after kicking Kai, effectively might he add, in the shin. "So, take me home right now." The ship had started right after the meeting begun and was about a few minutes away from the kingdom, though by now the kingdom looked like a tiny speck in the sky.

Rubbing his shin, Kai turned and glared at Tala. "Now look what you did, you got the damn heir mad at me! And _I_ didn't do anything."

"Don't play that shit, Kai." Tala growled. "You best be lucky _I'm_ not kicking you in the shin. You can't go making judgements all on your own. We can not, and will not, keep those heir's with us! It's like...a forbidden rite!"

Tyson turned to Tala, giving a tiny glare. "Why must you argue with him so much? Sure he's a bastard and a dumbass, but shouldn't you cool off your temper? It's embarassing."

Tala growled again, his glare fighting up against Tyson's glare. "Don't tempt me, heir. I may look lithe, but you're smaller and much weaker. So don't push your luck!"

"I resent that! I'm much stronger then you." Tyson argued back. "Just because I'm the damn heir doesn't give you any right to assume I'm much weaker then you."

Kai snorted, crossing his arms. "Then how come you were easily held back by your own guards?"

Tyson flinched before a much darker glare then Kai had seen from the heir thus far, even Max seemed surprised by the glare. "You don't know nothing...To be like that with guards...I had to live through it the most of my life and it's because of my tribute."

Turning around without saying anything else, Tyson walked into the ship. Max watched him go sadly before turning and glaring at the group. "We both just want to be normal...like you all." He turned back to where he saw Tyson disappear off to. "None of you know what it's like to be an heir, especially an heir like Tyson." Max said before running off to find Tyson and comfort him, then they both could return to Dragoon.

After both heir's left, Rei groaned. "Nice going Tala and Kai, you got the heir's upset. Now it's going to take even _more_ convincing to get them to go to that temple." Rei muttered then began to walk into the ship, he would try his best to calm down both the heir's.

Once Rei disappeared, Enrique glared at Bryan. "Go on, Bry, I need to...speak to these two alone." Bryan snickered but left the deck anyway, his whereabouts unknown. "Ok Kai and Tala, you're both in big trouble." Enrique started, turning to give them a glare. Kai crossed his arms, closing his eyes and waiting for the lecture while Tala looked out of the ship. "You're both recieving punishment issues."

Tala turned and faced Enrique. "What! We didn't do any-"

"Shut up, Tala." Enrique growled out. "Sure, they're heir's and we should respect them. I don't mind that you treat them like you treat us, but to go and say those things? That's just plain rude and unrespectful. You. Both. Know. Nothing. Sure, Kai, you held some important aspect in your lifetime, but I don't care if it's heigher then that of a heir, it still gives you no right to talk like that. Though I'm more angry at Tala and his damn attitude. Go Kai, and get Rei to get Max alone so you can talk to the heir alone. We clear on that?" Enrique asked.

Kai shrugged. "Crystal clear," He muttered, walking towards the ship's entrance. Enrique growled. "I am, I am." Kai said, running in his mind what he should say to the heir.

After Kai left, Enrique got Tala to look at him instead of looking out of the ship. "We all know about your past, but you shouldn't take it out on someone else, especially if that person is new, and extra especially if that person is an heir! I can't believe you Tala...I don't even have a punishment that could suite you. You're on clean up duty on this ship and you're apologizing to the heir's, see Tyson one on one though...You hurt him the most. I want you in your room and to stay there until dinner, then you can see Tyson if _he's_ willing to see you. Until he wants to see you, you're stuck in your room unless it's for food or for cleaning...I still can't believe you, Tala." Enrique shook his head, disapointed. "Really..I'd expect something more..mature from you. Now, go to your room." Tala didn't say anything as he walked into the ship, heading towards his room.

Max cried out as Rei tugged on his arm. "Let me go! I said, let me go!" Max whined, and was almost free until Rei decided to grab him around the waist and carry him out of the room. Inside the room, Kai had entered mere seconds ago and was already being yelled at by Max and Tyson, until Kai ordered for Rei to remove Max from the room. Kai himself held back Tyson so the other heir wouldn't help in the struggle to remove Max from the room. "Don't listen to anything he says, Tyson!" Max cried out while continuing his struggling. Rei sighed, walking towards his room, it'd be best if he could sit the heir down and talk.

Inside the room, Tyson unfortunetly entered Kai's room and didn't know until Kai had pointed it out when he first came in. Covering his ears with his hands, Tyson scrunched up his eyes and ignored anything Kai would say. This annoyed Kai. He grabbed Tyson's arms and forced him apart, Tyson, then, began to scream. The scream caused Kai to wince. He wanted the heir to just shut up! His screaming made Kai feel even more guilty. 'Damn..heir!'

Tyson's screams came to a hault when lips covered his own. His eyes widen as his mouth gaped, letting the other's tongue slide through and enter his mouth. Tyson closed his again, this time almost slowly. He didn't respond, just letting the kiss take its own. The arms holding his hand relaxed and freed Tyson's arms. A strangled yet pleasurable moan escaped out of his mouth. Small whimpers and whines flowed out of Tyson's mouth now. Finally...Tyson's first kiss stopped.

When the reaction from the kiss disappeared, Tyson blushed and pushed Kai away. "Someone help me!" Tyson called out, trying to get himself free again, but Kai grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the window. Tyson scratched and kicked, annoying Kai again. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Damnit, you just don't give up!" Kai growled, picking up Tyson and throwing him onto his bed. Tyson struggled with the blankets and sheets, giving Kai enough time to get onto the bed and pin him down just before he could jump off of the bed and make a run for it. His arms became pinned above his head by one of Kai's hands, Kai's other hand was placed against his chest to keep him held down. Small, tiny tears began to flow from Tyson's eyes. "What's wrong?" Kai asked with a small growl.

Tyson clenched his eyes, trying to forget anything that was coming up. Small images that he didn't understand were staining his mind. It was this position, the position they were both in. It reminded Tyson something of the past...something dark that he wanted to forget. "Please...let..me...go.." Tyson whimpered out.

Kai got up. It really wasn't the fact that Tyson asked him too...but it was because of the face Tyson made. The sad, feared face, and flushed cheeks, not to mention the tears, we're causing Kai to...feel upset as well? Some affect this heir had on him. "...I..I..."

Shrugging out from under Kai, Tyson stayed on the bed, rubbing his eyes. His body was a little shaky from reliving that one memory. The memory didn't tell much, just about those dark crimson eyes from his dreams that held him down in that same position Kai did...Tyson didn't know why, but there was so much fear. His body gave another shiver and he wrapped his arms around himself.

When it appeared Tyson wasn't going to say anything, Kai looked down towards the bed. It was getting late. They both needed to rest. "Tyson...do you want to go to dinner? Or..sleep?"

Would this memory come back to him? Would it come to his dreams and stain it into a nightmare? "...I'm not hungry." Tyson said emotionlessly.

Kai sighed, he wasn't hungry either. That look Tyson gave him made him want to rethink eating for a few days...but of course that'll make him weak if he continued to skip eating. So, he'll just pass on dinner tonight. But still...what about..Tyson? Kai looked at Tyson's back, Tyson's body was still giving off small shivers and he could whimpers coming from Tyson's mouth. "...Here,"

Tyson turned his head slightly, just in time to see a phoenix pendent on a necklace being tied around his neck. Tyson blinked. The pendent fell against his upper chest, it wasn't all the heavy...and it looked to be made out of Crimson Gold, Crimson Gold being a red gold. "Don't lose it...But you can wear it if it calms you down...Think of it as an appology gift."

Turning fully back towards Kai, Tyson gave a small smile. Then Tyson rested back onto the bed, laying on his back and looking at the roof with half lidded eyes. One arm was above his head while the other held the necklace. Kai felt a sigh of relief bubbling up, he flat out ignored it. This was Kai after all. He got up, intent on letting the heir sleep on his bed and he'd sleep in a guest bedroom.

However, before Kai could go, the heir reached out and grabbed his hand. "D..don't leave me..alone." Tyson murmured.

Facing Tyson, Kai could see the fear and worry again, but so much fear like before. "...Alright," Kai whispered and got into bed. He rested down and got comfortable before Tyson wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Kai's chest. Kai had one arm wrapped around him and softly rubbed his back. Here they both were, enemies it seems, that were fighting, and now, they were sleeping together in the same bed! Yep, this has got to be one of the strangest heir's Kai has and will ever meet.

:-:

Max pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm staying here...I'm really tired." The young heir said.

Rei pouted, bending down to Max's level. "Aw, come on...it's only dinner!"

Turning away from Rei, Max glared at the wall. "I said I was tired...I'm going to sleep."

Giving a tad bit of a sigh, Rei nodded. He wasn't hungry. How could anyone be hungry at what had just happened earlier? "Rei where do I sleep?" Max questioned once it got too quiet into the room.

"Oh...where do you want to sleep?" Rei grinned at his own question.

Max looked around the room...it was much better looking then the other room. "I want to stay here." Max murmured. "Yeah, here."

Another pout settled on Rei's features. "But..this is _my_ room!" Rei whined. "Where will I sleep?"

Shrugging, Max got onto the bed and settled in. "In the hall." He muttered, obviously still angry with Rei from earlier.

Rei pouted, sliding into bed beside Max, but not resting down like Max was. Instead, Rei watched Max, who opened his eyes and began to glare at Rei with a silent question of "What?". Rei grinned. "I guess I'll watch over you tonight. Is that fine with you?"

Max turned over, waving off Rei. "Whatever...but don't try anything funny. I'm much stronger then you think, you really wouldn't want to have any broken limbs in the morning."

"Never crossed my mind." Rei whispered, settling in and falling asleep, Max right behind him.

:-:

Oliver peered over to Enrique, who seemed to be in much much thought. "Enrique?" Oliver asked, walking over to the boss of the thieves. Enrique was holding up a small piece of paper and set it down when Oliver approached. "Something the-"

"Turn the ships towards the village behind the forest of the ruins of Dranzer...we have another mission." Enrique said in a monotone voice.

Oliver's eyes widen, that particular forest was known to be dangerous, though it was nothing compared to the forest of Drigger. Still...it was a risky situation. "W-what mission?" Oliver asked.

Enrique closed his eyes. "It's something simple, we're delivering some of the gold we picked up at the fields of Draciel earlier...They have run out of the gold and are about to be taken over by Wolborg if we don't help. Alright?" Enrique asked, looking over at Oliver, who quickly nodded and ran to the ship's controls. Enrique sighed...now he had to inform the others about it.

**.:.End of Chapter III.:.**


End file.
